


Happy Halloween

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday: Halloween, M/M, Plot What Plot, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafe gets a happy Halloween.  Warnings:  Jim/Not-Blair, and kinda-bestiality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

Disclaimers: Not mine, not for profit

Notes: This started as an object lesson on Senad. To quote from my post there: "So, all you writers out there, all you folks with ideas and opinions, don't let anyone tell you that, say, your kink for sex with Halloween costumes on is _not good_, or _sick_." Well, sure as anything, that got my mind working, you know how it likes a challenge, so.... 

Summary: Rafe gets a happy Halloween 

Warnings: Jim/not-Blair, and kinda-bestiality (why do I keep flashing on the vision of Donny Osmond in a damn dog suit singing "Puppy Love" to Rosie O'Donnell? These are brain cells I could be using for episode trivia, dammit!)   
  

Happy Halloween  


by

Ann

Rafe pulled the mask down over his face as the elevator approached Ellison's floor. He knew that his disguise wouldn't last long, but he was hoping to get at least 10 minutes of guessing out of Sandburg.... 

As the elevator doors opened, the noise hit him. Hmm, this was a much bigger party than Ellison had led him to believe. His estimate of his costume's longevity escalated to a half-hour. 

As he milled through the crowd, keeping an eye open for either of his hosts, he playfully whined and barked as people patted him on the head (and elsewhere), saying, "Good doggie" as he begged for their finger sandwiches. 

Finally, he saw Jim, playing deejay at the stereo, thankfully preventing yet another rendition of "Monster Mash". Trotting up playfully, Rafe began rubbing his head up against Jim's shoulder, whining for attention. 

As the bigger detective tousled his fur headpiece, another hand grasped his bicep and held on securely, steadyingly. Rafe cast his eyes up to the lone ranger eye-mask Jim wore and saw curiosity and affection in the blue eyes. 

Rafe couldn't help himself; he shuffled closer and pressed up against the big man's side, letting his growing arousal brush against one thigh. 

"Oh oh," Jim said quietly, "looks like this puppy wants to be friends." 

Rafe gathered the courage to look up again, and grinned unseen as he realized that Jim wasn't being mean, wasn't being derogatory. In fact, he was almost being accepting.... 

Whining once more, Rafe took a chance, shifting to 'hump' clearly against Jim's thigh and hip, his paws, er, hands pawing at the firm chest before him. 

"So, you hungry, fella?" Jim asked, subtly leading his new friend toward the bedroom. "Let's see if we've got any puppy treats, huh?" 

Rafe almost laughed aloud as he followed close behind, making only-slightly-dramatized panting noises. Sure enough, they went into the downstairs bedroom, Jim pushing the door closed as soon as he was sure that the room was deserted. 

"So, who do we have here?" Jim asked, his hands moving to the neckline of the costume. 

Rafe made a whine of protest, and intercepted Jim's hands, preventing any disrobing. He wanted it like this, in their costumes, and if he played it just right, he thought he just might get his wish.... 

"Oh, a shy puppy, huh?" Jim teased, apparently not fazed by this at all. 

*Wonder if he's drunk,* Rafe mused, deciding to take advantage of this cooperative mood. Placing one paw, er, hand on Jim's crotch, he pressed lightly, glad to feel the other man's stirring erection. 

"Good dog," Jim murmured, his hand moving across the furred belly to grope at Rafe's groin, rubbing playfully. 

Rafe moved closer, standing so that Jim could get at him easily. He realized that the costume was going to make this difficult, but that was part of the challenge.... 

He set one paw in motion, rubbing firmly against Jim's pants-front, the other paw going up to smooth across the broad chest, hoping to feel the nipples, imagining that he could. 

Jim continued to rub his crotch, the baggy section of costume allowing Jim to cup and hold his erection and still jack him off. Rafe caught himself as he was about to moan something, anything, and he changed it to what he imagined was some kind of doggy-noise. 

Jim didn't seem to notice, only moving one hand quickly to release his own pants, pulling his cock out through his briefs to meet a furry paw. "Oh yeah," he gasped as Rafe began to pay it full attention. "Oh yeah, good dog, rub it, yeah...." 

Rafe wished for the opportunity to suck that beautiful cock, but he knew that taking off his headpiece would ruin it. This was hands-only. Vowing to make it good, he began stroking Jim's cock with the back of his paw, the fluffy fur tickling, teasing. He pushed the tight pants down further, stroking thighs with his paws, feeling, hearing, and seeing Jim's reactions. 

Jim's hands flew out to cup those paws, and Rafe could feel fingers pressing against his own through the costume. Jim moved his paws to his cock and balls, guiding the speed and pressure, speeding up the stroking. 

Rafe found himself humping against Jim's forearm, and whimpered in gratitude when Jim took one hand and resumed his manipulation of Rafe's cock. 

The two men gained speed, arms and hands and hips moving faster, pressing harder, not a sound escaping as they came closer and closer to.... 

Jim came, spurting across the belly of Rafe's costume, and the sight of that creamy liquid dripping off his belly did it, Rafe exploding under Jim's now-lax hand, a single moan escaping him. 

Jim's legs gave out, and he sat back on the spare bed, Rafe giving one last stroke as the big body moved away. He then noticed that Jim had one arm outstretched, and he lay on the bed as well, feeling that arm wrap around him, patting his shoulder. 

"Goooood doggie, you're a _very_ good doggie." 

\--end of loong obsenad!-- 


End file.
